


Revelations

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-17
Updated: 2002-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship fallen apart. A relationship falling together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

## Revelations

by philtre

<http://philtre.8m.net>

* * *

Disclaimer: Nah. I don't own them. I just let them play in my head every so often. 

Summary: A relationship fallen apart. A relationship falling together. 

Author's note: This was a long time in the works and earlier incarnations have appeared in the 'works in progress' section of my website (<http://philtre.8m.net>). In my AU, homosexual relationships are universally accepted and not discriminated against (as should be in RL. Support gay/lesbian rights). 

Feedback: Pleeeeeeease? 

Thank you: my lovely betas - moss, Kathryn and Rachel (you're always worth the wait, doll). Also, Alax and Linda for previewing while this was still a baby struggling to crawl. 

* * *

Chapter 1 - _Emotions_

Clark pulled back and plastered himself against the wall. He took a deep breath before peeking out onto the street. What the hell was Lex doing in Smallville? Trying to collect himself, he let his head thump against the wall. When had he been reduced to this? Hiding out in a dirty alleyway to avoid Lex. He frowned as an errant rat scampered past him. 

Knowing well that he should have sneaked out through the back alleys, Clark still couldn't bring himself to move; he couldn't help himself. Instead he focused his superhearing, shivering involuntarily as he heard Lex's low timbre resonating with the remnants of conversations they had in the past, conversations that Clark so valiantly tried to erase. 

Closing his eyes against the bright sunlight filtering through the buildings, he allowed himself that one luxury. Allowed himself to drown in Lex's thick, luscious voice. It shouldn't have hurt that much. Not after all that time. But it did. 

It hurt so much that his heart felt as if fingernails were scraping against it, again and again. It hurt there, listening to Lex talk about manure; it hurt each time someone mentioned the plant; it hurt each time he passed by the mansion for some godforsaken reason; it hurt each time he laid down to sleep at night, when he tried to free himself from the worries of the day, only to be plagued by memories he wanted so badly to suppress. 

Peeking out again, he saw Lex scan the street with one sweeping glance. Then, with a slight frown Lex slid fluidly into his Ferrari. Clark rested his head back against the wall again, closed his eyes, took a deep breath. It would be hard to avoid Lex in Smallville. 

Avoidance was easy in Metropolis. The huge sprawling city seemed to suck people into its endlessness. Clark could go about his day, shrouded in the crowd. When he wanted, he could hole up in his little room, pretending that the rest of the universe didn't exist. Occasionally, he would switch to the news channel, telling himself that he was just making sure that the city was alright, that he didn't secretly hope that Lex was opening a new hospital wing or announcing a new LexCorp venture. 

Clark took yet another steadying breath and then walked out onto the main street. Chloe would be waiting, and she hated waiting. Sure enough, he saw her narrowing her eyes at him as soon as he walked through the Talon's doors. He smiled, never getting over what a beautiful woman Chloe had become. 

Somewhere along the line, she had let her hair grow and now wore it in soft curls that framed her face. Without the girlish bangs that used to be her trademark, Chloe looked older, almost vampish. Coupled with the confidence that she exuded as a successful reporter, this was a Chloe that Clark barely knew. 

"I'm back in town for one week and Clark Kent makes me _wait_ for him, alone, in a coffee shop. Did I mention alone?" 

Clark sat down opposite her, smile still firmly in place. "I'm sorry. I ran into someone on the way here." It wasn't completely a lie. 

"Really? Who?" Trust Chloe to know exactly what questions to ask. 

Clark paused. 

"Late again, Mr. Kent?" 

He turned towards the familiar voice. "Wouldn't want to throw you off guard by being on time." And a silent thanks for interrupting at the perfect moment. In the corner of his eye, he could see Chloe rolling her eyes. 

"Come on. Sit down, Lana. The place won't fall apart just because you're taking a break." Chloe pulled back a seat for her. 

The two women shared a smile. Strange that the objects of his affections had become good friends, in spite of him. 

Lana sat down, brushing a long strand of hair back from her face. "Can I get you something to drink, Clark?" 

"How about a cappuccino?" 

Lana turned in her seat to call out to a passing waitress. "Susan. Can we have a cappuccino over here?" 

"Sure, Lana." The girl bustled off. 

"So, how does it feel to own your own place?" Chloe leaned forward in her chair excitedly. 

Lana shrugged. "It's kinda strange. I have to admit I was a little hesitant when Lex offered to sell the place to me." 

Clark could feel both sets of eyes dart towards him. He was sure that they knew that he and Lex had had a falling out, even if they didn't know the morbid details of the incident. But more, he was tired of pretending that everything was the way it had been. 

"How's Lex these days?" Clark thanked God that he sounded casual. 

Lana gave him a patented smile that dripped with consolation. "You just missed him. He was in here checking to make sure the 'place was still standing'." 

Clark rubbed the little hairs that were standing on the back of his neck. 

"He's good, Clark." The look on Lana's face was bordering on pity. Clark supposed he didn't hide his anguish too well. 

"I'm glad." He nodded and then quickly changed the topic. "So, how is Gotham City treating our star reporter?" 

Just then Susan placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. "Thanks." 

"My own desk, my own assistant, my own byline - what more could a girl want?" Chloe looked sincerely happy. 

"Sounds great. Although... " Lana reached a hand out to cover Chloe's. "... we miss you here in Smallville." 

"I keep telling you to come visit me." 

Clark had never noticed before that Chloe glowed when she smiled. Lana pulled back her hand and Clark wondered if he imagined the flicker of a meaningful glance between the two women. 

Chloe turned her brilliant smile on Clark. "You too, Farm Boy. As a matter fact, forget about visiting, I'd settle for a phone call every millennium or so." 

Lana had her elbows on the table, chin propped on laced fingers. "I'm convinced he thinks that his absence will make our hearts grow fonder." A mocking smile fluttered over her lips. 

He shrugged uncomfortably. "You know how it gets. In between work and, well, work, I barely have time to sleep." 

Chloe raised one eyebrow. "As a fellow reporter, I sympathize, but seriously Clark, you can't be _that_ busy." 

"Does this have anything to do with that partner of yours? What's her name? Lois?" Lana's eyes were glittering with mischief. 

"Oooh. Pray tell." 

Both women were now leaning towards him in interest. 

"She's practically my boss." 

Chloe nodded knowingly. "Yeah, I figured you'd be into all that slave and master business." 

Clark laughed despite himself. "Dig your mind out of that gutter, Chloe Sullivan." 

"But it's so nice and cozy down here." 

"Oh, I'm with Chloe. Very cozy." Lana was grinning at him too. "Come on. Don't leave out _a single_ dirty detail." 

This was the most fun he'd had in months. He needed to come back more often. "Guys. Seriously, there's nothing romantic going on between us." 

"Well. Sex doesn't have to include romance, right?" 

Who was this brunette blinking ingenuously at him? He liked her. It was as though Chloe's presence brought a whole new person out of Lana. This Lana was fun and spontaneous. She made slightly inappropriate statements and she was casually flirty. She was very... interesting. 

Clark rolled his eyes. "You know what? I couldn't possibly be doing anything one-tenth as interesting as anything the two of you can concoct." 

Chloe nodded sagely at Lana. "He's got a point there. He is kinda boring." 

Lana was nodding back. "Yeah. We really shouldn't expect too much excitement in his life." 

"Okay. Can we abuse me at the restaurant please? I'm starving." Clark gulped down the last of his coffee. 

* * *

"This is fun." Lana laughed as she threw a tube of clay mask at Chloe. 

"Do you remember how much we had when we were 'roomies'?" 

Lana pulled out a bag of nail polish from her dresser. "The _only_ good thing that came out of Nell's relationship with _Dean_." 

"Yeah. No kidding." Lana paused. "I wouldn't exchange that for anything." 

Chloe gave her a little smile before clearing her throat. "Speaking of which, how's Nell?" 

"She's good." Lana sat down next to Chloe on her bed. "She's happy. I guess it was kind of selfish of me that she stayed single for such a long time. I'm glad that she found someone." 

Chloe nodded silently. 

"It just takes some getting used to the quiet around here. I feel like everyone's moved beyond this town, and I'm still here. Lana Lang. Small-town girl until the end of eternity." 

Chloe stared at her, unsure what to say. 

"I'm sorry. I promised you a night of fun, and here I am depressing you." Lana smiled uncomfortably. 

"So, what do we have here?" Chloe picked up the tube of facemask. "We're doing facials, are we?" 

Lana plucked the tube out of her hands. "We don't have to. If you don't... " 

"Facials are fine." Chloe reached forward to grab the container, laughter killed abruptly as her face ended up inches from Lana's. She withdrew quickly, then cleared her throat. "I'm just going to wash off my makeup." And left before Lana could say anything. 

In the washroom, she grabbed the towel off the rack, soaking it before rubbing her face viciously. _Dammit_. She thought she had suppressed all those feelings about Lana. _Come on_ , _Chloe_. _You're not sixteen anymore_! Stop lusting after the exquisitely perfect brunette in the next r... _Snap out of it_! 

Chloe leaned back against the tiled wall, needing the support. She thought she had left all that behind when she moved to Gotham City. Far, far away from Lana. Where she didn't have to think about how inappropriate her fantasies about Lana had been. Ashamed... no, afraid. 

_Get a hold of yourself, Sullivan_. _She's your best friend_!! 

* * *

Lex downed the contents of his glass in one smooth swig, relishing the path the scotch burned down his throat. Some days, he needed pain to remind him that he was alive. Other days, he was contented to go through his day without feeling - the numbness unusually soothing in itself. 

The perfectly climate controlled library seemed to close in on him. He didn't fucking miss this place. Everything in the house reminded him of Clark. He closed his eyes as a myriad of jumbled memories flooded his mind. Sitting by the fire with his arms wrapped around seemingly endless miles of hard, firm muscle. Whispered dialogues about the mundane life that was Smallville. Warmth and love seeping into him as their bodies became one. 

Lex's eyes shot open as he threw his glass viciously into the fireplace. The sound of almost priceless crystal shattering was strangely comforting. He contemplated hurling the second glass sitting on the bar. Thought better of it because he really didn't want to backwash into a bottle of 30-year old scotch. 

He desperately wished that he had given into his original urge to leave directly after Lana told him that Clark was also in Smallville. His practical side had won out since he had promised Gabe he would be at the plant first thing in the morning. But his practical side wasn't there right then and no amount of alcohol was going to dull the ache - he had tried before. 

The whole damn town was designed to torture him. Reilly's field. The Kent farm. His house. The Talon. Fucking Talon. He was glad to be rid of it. Conversations with Clark in the coffee shop still vivid in his mind. The barely veiled flirtation that Lex had indulged in constantly now plagued him like an unrelenting disease. A flawless memory was a curse. 

It was pathetic that the promise of that gorgeous body rubbing heatedly against his turned Lex on almost as much as the memory of - fuck - six feet four inches of lean muscle writhing under him in ecstasy. Long legs wrapping around his waist urging him on. Thick blunt fingers tweaking his hard nipples mercilessly. Lex poured himself a generous amount of scotch and tossed it back swiftly, needing to drown out the memories. 

Every single fucking second of his time with Clark was burned into his brain. No amount of liquor could erase the images that he frantically tried to obliterate. It had been years since he had asked Toby for any drugs less than legal, but he was sorely tempted to pick up his cell phone then and there. 

Smallville brought out the depravity in him. Thoughts of Clark made it difficult to remain strong. If Lex was more sober, he would be embarrassed that one person could reduce him to a mere shadow of himself. A silhouette of the man he forced himself to be in front of the cameras, in front his father, in front of everyone except Clark - until that night. 

He could taste the blood in the air. Clark's anger resonating through the thickening distance. 

"You took advantage of my trust, Lex." The words thundered in his ears, echoing endlessly. 

"And you didn't, Clark?" He felt his stomach clench at the memory of the words that flew out of his mouth thoughtlessly. 

"You should have trusted me. I would have told you eventually." 

Why was he torturing himself with the recollection of the argument they had had that night? 

"Eventually when, Clark? When I found out for myself?" He couldn't remember why he had been so angry. 

But then his rage jolted into his mind mercilessly. 

"When I was ready to trust you." The words stung even with the cushion of time. 

He felt himself hardening as he had all those years ago. "I suppose you never will." 

The final nail buried ruthlessly in the coffin. Flashing eyes met across an endless chasm. Stubborn dispositions refusing the option of backing down. Lex recalled the un-Luthor-like urge to stop Clark as he stormed out of the library. He was proud of his restraint then. But now sitting on the couch, retracing Clark's enraged path, he felt empty and almost foolish. 

All he had to do was say he was wrong. The simplest things in life baffled him. It should have been second nature to him to maintain the one thing in his life that mattered. But instead he had chased it out of his life as if it threatened him physically. 

Lex glared at the bottle of scotch. Alcohol was a poor substitute for human companionship. Ironic that the once-promiscuous Lex Luthor now sat in his sprawling mansion with only a bottle of, admittedly, expensive liquor as company. It humbled him to think that one person could reduce him to nothing more than a pathetic eremite. 

Clark's final words reverberated tirelessly in his head. "I loved you." 

* * *

Lana watched as Chloe disappeared into the washroom. She closed her eyes. Shit. This had been easier when she had planned it in her mind. Just tell Chloe that she missed the slumber parties they had, missed sharing with her all her deepest secrets, missed _her_. 

She took a deep breath as she picked up Chloe's cardigan. Couldn't resist bringing it to her nose. It smelled like Chloe. A refreshing blend of flowers that trailed Chloe wherever she went. Lana draped the cardigan on a chair, feeling foolish for smelling it in the first place. 

Feeling guilty because she had inappropriate dreams about the ravishing beauty she thought of as her closest friend. For all the popularity that Lana had in high school, she was still seen as nothing more than Whitney Fordman's girlfriend. Even after they had broken up, it was a label that she could never shake. The only person that looked beyond that was Chloe. 

It would have been a lonely couple of years if Chloe hadn't decided that they needed to spend more time together. Forget the fact that Chloe had the biggest crush on Clark, or that Clark could never definitively choose one of them. It didn't matter to Chloe. She had purposefully opened herself to a friendship, and God forbid anyone should disagree with Chloe Sullivan when she had made up her mind. 

Moving in with Chloe had been the best thing in her life. She never had any close female friends and Chloe was... Chloe. Beautiful and smart and funny. She challenged Lana, never allowing Lana to take the easy way out. Chloe expected, no -- insisted -- that Lana be more than just a cheerleader, someone's girlfriend, a waiter, more than just Lana. And it was intoxicating. 

Lana smiled at the memory of the nights they had giggled away while watching appalling Keanu Reeves movies, or how they had whispered themselves to sleep gossiping about the people at school. Somehow, those moments seemed priceless to her. She felt pathetic, but the alternative was to block out the joy that these recollections brought her, and that was something that Lana wasn't ready for yet. 

"Okay. I'm done." 

Her eyes shot up to nearly meet Chloe's. "I'll just be a minute." She brushed past Chloe, refusing to look her in the eye. Afraid of the emotions that would be telling on her face, knowing very well that she didn't hide what she felt aptly. 

Finally in the security of the washroom, Lana let her emotions slip. It was sad to pine after someone for years, but it was downright embarrassing to yearn for one's best friend. Especially when said best friend never even so much as pretended that she didn't have a thing for one's very male former admirer. 

Lana splashed cold water on her face. Shit. That didn't help. 

* * *

Chapter 2 - _Recollection_

Clark couldn't remember why he had found his way to the Parker's field, but the endless swaying corn stalks filled his senses, pushing out any random thoughts that remained in his obstinate head. He was a sucker for anything that momentarily distracted him from thoughts of Lex, especially in this godforsaken town. 

Occasionally, he forgot why he and Lex weren't on speaking terms any more. The memories of him and Lex inexplicably smudged into each other, making discernment a painfully difficult endeavor. Clark shoved his way through the cornfield until he was well hidden between the long stalks. Made a small clearing, just enough for him to lie down on the dirt, staring up at the consolingly familiar stars - the same ones that followed him to Metropolis, keeping him company above the city lights. 

The viscous summer air swirled around him. Some days, it hit him like a ton of kryptonite-laced bricks. Those were the days where he needed to hide from the world. He didn't want to save it, or live in it. He didn't even want to think about it, but there was something that he did want to think about. 

Clark felt himself slide into distant memories. It wasn't something new. 

"Oh Lord. Is it snuggling time again?" 

Clark stretched his arms out to Lex. "Come on now." 

"Can I just state for the record that two weeks is _way_ too short." But nevertheless Lex was settling between Clark's thighs. 

"You know you enjoy this." Smile. "Deep down." 

Lex's head rested back on Clark's shoulder. Naked back emanating heat into naked chest. "Very, very deep down." 

Clark laughed at that, and simply wrapped his arms around Lex, breathing in the scent on Lex's neck. Mmmm. The expensive lotion Lex used smelled like fifteen different citrus fruits crammed into a little bottle. 

"So, what's on your mind this week?" Lex was drawing lazy circles into Clark's pajama bottom-clad thigh. 

"I'm imposing a ban on you buying any more purple shirts." 

"What?!" 

"You have _way_ too many purple shirts. Why is it that you don't wear more blue? You look amazing in blue. Not wishy-washy blue like that shirt you like. A nice solid Royal Blue." 

Lex choked on his laughter. "You know the _name_ of the colour?" 

"Hey! I'm gay, I get to act it." 

Lex groaned. "So why don't you buy my shirts for me?" 

"Because you hate the shirts I buy for you." 

"Yes. Because they're unflattering colours like Royal Blue." 

"It's not unflattering. It's very flattering." 

" _When_ have you seen me in Royal Blue?" 

Clark paused. "There was that one time you wore my sweater to go check the generator." 

" _That's_ Royal Blue?" 

"Yeah. What did you think Royal Blue was?" 

"I don't know. Not that. Speaking of which. You're checking the generator next time. Why else would I keep a strapping young farm boy around?" 

"Oh, I don't know... because you love fucking my hard, firm a... " Clark stopped when Lex rammed an elbow into his ribs. "I would have gone if you hadn't been so impatient. I _was_ showering, you know." 

"In the _dark_." 

"I know where all the important equipment is." Clark smiled as he ran a hand along Lex's thigh. "In fact, I know where all _your_ important equipment is." 

Lex purred against him. "Prove it." 

"Later. Right now you need to agree that you'll buy more blue shirts." Clark returned to hugging Lex closer to him, burying his nose in Lex's cheek. 

Lex nudged against him indulgently. "I'll buy more blue shirts." 

"And stop buying purple ones?" Lex always gave in. Clark never had to wonder. 

"Done. My turn." 

"Hmm." Clark was smelling Lex's bare shoulder. 

"Stop sniffing me." 

Clark jerked back. "Sorry. What were you trying to say?" 

"No, I mean it. Stop sniffing me. It's disturbing." 

"Why?" Clark was whining, and if necessary, he was ready to pull out his puppy-dog face. 

"It's kinky. And not in the good way." 

"This coming from the guy who recreated the inside of Austin Powers' jet?" Rowr. That was good. 

"Are you trying to tell me you didn't enjoy that night?" Lex sounded indignant. 

"Hell no. That was a great night. But then again, I readily admit to my kinkiness." Clark smiled into Lex's shoulder. Lex smelled very good. 

"Just stop sniffing me, okay?" 

_whimper_

"Oh, for fuck's sake! That's not going to work." 

Clark whined a little more for good measure. _whimper_

"You're insufferable. All right. Stop sniffing me in public, at least." 

Clark grinned. Wrapped around my... little finger. "Deal." And returned to sniff the curve of Lex's neck. 

* * *

Lana finally came out of the washroom, looking refreshed. 

"Shall we?" Chloe waved the tube of facial cream at her. 

Lana smiled and nodded. She sat down cross-legged in front of Chloe, putting out her hand for some of the cream then proceeded their little ritual of smearing the cool cream over each other's faces. The act had always been strangely intimate and felt even more so that day. 

"So, Clark still seems like he's still hung up on Lex, huh?" Small talk. Chloe could do small talk. 

"Oh Lord. You should have seen Lex when I told him Clark was in town. I think he lost a day of his life. And if there are any lingering stray strands of hair on his body, I'm pretty sure they turned gray." 

"Did he say anything?" 

"Are you kidding? Lex and I may have been business partners, but believe me, confiding in me is the _last_ thing that Lex Luthor would do." 

"I can just see it." Chloe whipped up her best Lana impression. "'Here's your coffee. Would you like to share something with me?'" Then switched to Lex. "'No. But I _will_ sit here and stroke my coffee mug suggestively.'" 

Both girls were rolling with laughter. 

"Do you remember how we got them together?" Chloe sprawled back on the bed. Almost smiling at the memory of the plotting and planning they had done under the protective shroud of Chloe's coverlet. The comfortable ribbing, the way they had giggled the night away before falling asleep close to each other, presumably for the warmth. 

"Do I remember? I'm trying to forget." Lana scrambled to lie next to Chloe. "It was _so_ obvious that they had a thing for each other. They just needed a little push." 

"Your romantic dinner at the Talon was absolute brilliance!" 

"What about your fake notes? I don't even want to _know_ how you pulled that off!" Lana was shaking her head in laughter. 

Chloe scoffed. "They were so willing to believe it, I could have written the notes in _crayon_!" 

"'Dear Lex. I think you're cute. Will you be my boyfriend? XOXO, Clark.'" 

Chloe burst out laughing, swatting Lana's arm. "You're terrible." 

Then the both of them fell silent. Chloe cleared her throat and turned towards Lana. "What happened with them?" 

Lana frowned at Chloe. "I'm not sure. It was like, one day they were blissfully happy and the next, they weren't even talking. It was so sudden. Clark didn't say anything about it to you?" 

"No! I found out from my dad." Chloe shook her head in disbelief. "Dad said that the only reason he knew was because Lex could barely function at work." 

"Wow! Lex Luthor, showing emotion. Your dad must have been confused." Lana laughed lightly. 

"No kidding. He was seriously considering an intervention." 

Lana laughed again. Then sighed wistfully. "Poor Lex." 

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the ceiling. "Poor Clark." 

* * *

Lex poured himself yet another drink. It was getting late. He really needed to stop drinking and get some sleep. Being hung over and sleepy was not how he wanted to greet Gabe. His general manger already kept sending him withering looks of pity. He wasn't sure what for, but supposed that it wasn't too big a leap of logic to conclude that it was because of him and Clark. 

"You're slipping in old age, Lex Luthor." It was a bad sign when he started talking to himself. He really needed to get to bed. Downing the last of his drink, he made his way up to his bedroom. Stood at the doorway as he stared desolately at his bed. 

He needed to throw that bed out. Too many memories wrapped up in the silken sheets that he had yet to replace. In a state of drunkenness, Lex couldn't push them far back enough in his mind. He sprawled on the bed, allowing his mind to drift. Just that once. He'd been good for so long, he deserved that one indulgence. 

"Do that again, Lex." 

Hot breath tickled Lex's ear, body arched up into his. A small gasp rasped against his scalp. Head thrown back as Lex sucked on the sensitive pulse on Clark's neck. He leaned back slightly, relishing in Clark's beautiful face, eyes half-closed in ecstasy, breathing heavy, mouth open in invitation. Taking perverse pleasure in the obscene amalgamation of innocence and debauchery. 

Let himself be yanked in as an eager mouth lunged forward to suck on Lex's lower lip. Long muscular legs were wrapping around his hips, trying to draw him even closer. Sighed in contentment as their bodies rubbed deliciously together. A languid tongue slid into his mouth, massaging, as though trying to memorize every ridge, every hollow. 

Lex pulled back, staring deep into endless darkened eyes. "I need to be in you." 

The legs around him fell quickly back onto the bed. Open, willing. Clark reached to grab the bottle by the bed. Sure hands slicked Lex's cock with painful languorousness. Lex moaned, closing his eyes at the intense pleasure. Opening them when the fingers were suddenly gone. Watched as Clark's fingers dipped down, widening himself for Lex. 

"You're beautiful, Clark." Lex nudged against the awaiting opening. Breath catching as Clark groaned, rolling his hips, willing Lex to bury himself in him. Lex trembled as he slid into Clark deliberately, inch by inch. Wanted to languish in the intoxicating heat tightening around him. 

He stilled when he was finally buried to the hilt. Clark's fingers were tight around his own cock, unmoving. Lex wanted to stop time. Content to spend the rest of eternity staring at the exquisite beauty before him consumed in complete rapture. Absolute perfection that was oblivious to the scandalous enticement he induced. Transcendence that was becoming one with him. Lex never wanted to leave. 

A heel dug painfully into Lex's back, jolting him out of his reverie. He pulled out and buried himself again with agonizing slowness. Wanting to prolong the bliss as much as he could. Lost himself in the vertiginous pleasure building around him. Moaning Clark's name endlessly as he plunged repeatedly into searing warmth. Closing his eyes against the blinding perfection when he came as liquid heat burned into his chest. The pleasure so intense that it seemed to slice through him. 

Lex collapsed onto Clark. Couldn't will himself to move. Didn't care to. In the distance, he could feel Clark's lips brushing against his ear. 

Sighed as Clark whispered softly. "I think I'll keep you, Lex Luthor." 

* * *

Lana was doing Chloe's toenails. She even had nice toes. Was it kinky that she was strangely turned on by Chloe's very beautiful feet? 

"Goddammit!" 

Lana glanced to see Chloe punching the keypad of her cellphone in frustration. She was trying to check her voicemail. Operative word, trying. 

"Finally!" Chloe sent Lana an exasperated look. 

Only Chloe would get so worked up over a flaky voicemail system. Lana giggled to herself. 

"Clark called. His mom invited us over for brunch." 

"Mmmm. Her pancakes are incredible!" 

"I _know_. I think she laces the syrup with drugs." Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Oh shoot, missed that message." Punched another key. 

Lana turned back down to her task. Poor Clark and Lex. They were so good for each other. They deserved to be happy and together. They deserved to be together and happy _because_ of it. Oh heck! They should just be together. Obviously they were miserable apart and misery loves company, so she voted that they be miserable together. 

"Oh no!" Chloe flipped her phone close and dumped it on the bed. 

"Huh?" Lana looked up to see Chloe frowning suspiciously at her. 

"You've got that look." 

Lana shrugged ingenuously. "What look?" 

"That 'Lana Lang has a plan' kind of look." 

She straightened unintentionally, trying very hard to look innocent. "I don't have a look." 

"I have _seen_ that look before. And the first time was when we set up Clark and Lex." Chloe's eyes widened. "You are _not_ trying to get them back together." 

Lana dipped her shoulders. "But they were so good together, and they deserve to be happy." 

"No. They deserve to be able to do whatever the hell it is they want to do." 

Lana looked down at Chloe's feet, trying to hide her pout. 

"Lana. No." 

"Fine." She sighed. "For now." 

"You're horrible." Chloe shook her head with a little laugh. "Come on. I'll do your toenails." 

She hated her feet, thought they looked ugly, but she stuck them out anyway. Anything for a modicum of intimacy. She was pathetic. 

* * *

Chapter 3 - _Confrontation_

Clark stomped past the security guards, daring them to stop him. Punched desperately at the elevator buttons as the security guard frantically tried to dial for somebody, obviously unsure if Clark was still welcomed in the building. 

When the elevator doors open, Clark slid in, quickly closing the doors behind him. The ride up took too long, only making him feel angrier with each passing second. Before the doors were even completely open, Clark had already stalked out, glaring at the diminutive lady standing nervously in front of double doors. 

"Angela. Just move aside." Clark snarled the words out, very much not wanting to vent his anger at the poor administrative assistant. He was saving every last bit of anger for the person behind those doors. 

He gave her credit for standing her ground for a full minute. When she realized his determination, she quietly stepped aside, resignation to the fact that she would probably be out of a job by day's end clearly painted in her eyes. Clark sent her an apologetic look, and then threw the doors open. 

He strode up to the desk, planting his hands resolutely on the glass surface. For a moment he was just dumbstruck from seeing Lex up close for the first time since they... broke up. Lex looked older, tired, world-weary, but still gorgeous beyond belief. Handsome and powerful, entirely too much Lex. 

Suddenly, Clark remembered why he had broken his resolve never to speak to Lex again. "Why are you doing this!?" 

Pale blue eyes met his calmly. "Why did I do what?" 

"You know what I'm talking about, Lex." 

"Unfortunately, I don't read minds." Lex's voice was annoyingly composed, unaffected. Although, he did add quietly, "Much less yours." 

"Why are you closing down the plant?" 

"Not that I feel the need to explain myself to you, but when a plant doesn't turn a profit, I shut it down." Still controlled. 

Clark glared at Lex, his anger boiling to the surface. "You're doing this because of us, aren't you?" 

Lex got up, turning his back to Clark as he poured himself a drink from his bar. "Aren't we full of ourselves?" 

"Don't punish them because you can't let go of what we had." 

Lex whipped around, blue eyes turning icy cold. "You give yourself too much credit, Clark. I haven't given you a second thought since you threw your hissy fit and stormed out my door." 

"Stop lying to yourself, Lex. You look like shit! Maybe if you took a moment out of your busy day, you'd see that you're self-destructive. You'll push away anyone the moment you feel anything resembling happiness. You'll push away anything that is a semblance of love or warmth." 

Lex's steely eyes fixed on his. "Do you even know what warmth feels like, Clark?" 

Clark paused, the meaning behind the words slicing through him. He blinked. "I know what warmth feels like. I used to feel it when I was in your arms. When you used to love me with your words, your body. I know what cold feels like, too. It's the hollow that took warmth's place." 

They stared at each other for a long moment. Clark's words absorbed into the thick air. Lex's gaze was unreadable, but his silence spoke volumes. It was easy to close the distance. Easy because it was the one thing that Clark knew for sure he wanted. 

When he was inches away from Lex, he stopped, trying to read behind pale eyes. Willing Lex to admit that he wanted this so badly, too. Groaned as lips mashed up against his, their tongues battling sloppily as they slipped in and out of each other's mouth. Frantically, Clark pulled their bodies together, needing badly to feel Lex's lean body tight against his. 

Lex forced a hand between them, reaching down to grab Clark's throbbing erection through his jeans, making Clark groan uncontrollably against Lex shoulder. 

"Harder." Clark could barely get the words out. Just wanted to feel Lex on him. Wanted to rub against the open palm, desperately wanted to feel the release that he needed. So much pleasure that he could barely breathe. Sure fingers pulled down his jeans and boxers. Clark toed off his shoes and stepped out of the puddle at his feet. 

Allowed Lex to push him until his palms were squarely on the wall. He heard Lex squeezing some lube, probably a remnant from one of their past rendezvous in Lex's office. Then two fingers rammed ruthlessly into his ass, making Clark gasp in shock. Before he could think straight, yet a third finger thrust into him. 

Clark closed his eyes, trying to force himself to relax. The fingers were stretching him, pressing insistently against his prostate, a heady mixture of pleasure and pain. Clark moaned as the fingers left him and a thick, blunt head bumped against the opening. 

"Please... Lex. I need you so badly." 

The cock drove into him forcefully, without any regard for decorum. Over and over again. Balls slapping against his cheeks as Lex buried himself repeatedly. Clark reached down to grab his own hard cock, trying to jerk it in rhythm with Lex's pounding. Felt frantic because Lex's cock was persistently rubbing against that magical spot. It felt so _fucking_ good. 

Clark came hard, bucking into his own hand, feeling Lex thrust harder into him. Then Lex came too, shuddering wordlessly into Clark. They were taking deep breaths, Clark's head still hanging next to his outstretched arm. 

He tilted back as he felt Lex's body cover his back, lips close to his head. 

"How noble. Clark Kent pimping himself out for the good people of Smallville." 

Lex pulled out of him unceremoniously. His mind was still hazy from his orgasm, Clark turned lethargically around to watch Lex walk towards the adjoining bathroom. _What the fuck_? 

Lex stopped as his hand wrapped around the doorknob, barely turning towards Clark. "The crap factory has five more years." Lex turned back to the door, opening it slightly before snarling the last of his words. " _Now get out_." 

The door slammed behind those last words, leaving Clark standing naked in the middle of the sprawling room, the world spinning dizzyingly on its axis. He scrambled into his clothes quickly, picking up the remnants of his dignity and ran as far away as he could. 

* * *

"Lana?" Thank God. 

"Hey Chloe, what's up?" 

"Have you spoken to Clark recently?" Chloe knew that she sounded very worried, but she couldn't keep it out of her voice. 

"No. Why? What's wrong, Chloe?" 

"I'm really worried. I've been calling his apartment in Metropolis all day long, but no one's picking up. His parents have no idea where he is either." 

"Maybe he's just out." 

"I'm worried, Lana." Stating the obvious. "Especially after he got so angry about the plant being shut down." 

"Would it make you feel better if I drove out there?" 

"No." Chloe stopped. That was a lie. "Yes," she whispered in a small voice. She felt bad for taking advantage of Lana's friendship, but the alternative was to sit there wondering desperately if Clark was all right. 

"Okay. I'm as good as out the door." 

"I'm sorry, Lana. This just doesn't seem like him." 

"He's my friend too, Chloe. Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. I'll call you when I get to Metropolis." 

"Thank you." 

"Bye." 

"Bye." 

Chloe clicked the phone off and stared at the blank wall before her. It wasn't like her to be so worried, but she just knew something was wrong. She shouldn't have called Clark, but he was the only person she felt she could talk to about the plant closing down. He was the only one who would understand how difficult it was for her father, how much the plant meant to him. 

She remembered the anger in Clark's voice. The trademark Kent determination to fix everything, and she had let him, wanting him to exact revenge for her. Feeling angry at Lex for causing her father so much grief. She had used Clark, knowing that his saviour complex wouldn't allow him anything but to lash out at Lex on her behalf. 

Now Clark was missing. No one knew where he was and it was all her fault. Selfish. Pure egocentrism. She sat there berating herself for a full three plus hours before the phone finally rang. She lunged to pick it up. 

"Chloe?" 

"Yeah, Lana?" She was breathing heavily with worry. 

"He's here, but I don't think he's doing very well. He's curled up on his bed, staring into space. I don't think he can even hear or see me." Lana sounded very worried. "Should I call his parents?" 

"NO!" Chloe licked her dry lips. "No point in worrying them needlessly. Can you stay there with him?" 

"Yeah. It shouldn't be a problem." 

"I'll catch the next plane out." Chloe hung up, grabbing the bag that was already sitting by her front door. 

* * *

Lex sat back in his couch, studying the little heap of white powder before him. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, a half-empty bottle of painfully expensive scotch in his hand. Lex needed immediate gratification, and a glass just wasn't going to cut it. Although, alcohol was barely making a dent either, which was why he had called Toby. 

Which was why he was sitting there, an arm's length away from the most expensive cocaine money could buy in Metropolis. His jaw twitched. He hadn't done any drugs in years. Ironically, ever since he got banished to Smallville. His prison then, his prison more so now. 

He winced painfully at the recollection of the day's events. Seeing Clark had yanked up memories that he couldn't afford to admit to. Feeling himself buried in Clark, losing himself like some teenager. Foolish. Lex was angry at Clark, angry at himself. 

He was embarrassed by his lack of restraint. One heartfelt look from Clark Kent and Lex was ready to fall on his knees, begging for forgiveness. _Weakness_ , he could hear his father's voice reverberating in his ears. 

"If a person deceives you once, they'll deceive you again." He repeated the words under his breath. Needing desperately to believe them. 

Lex picked up the spatula by the heap of cocaine, spreading some of the white powder on a small mirror. He stared at it for several moments, then started laughing maniacally. What the fuck was he doing? Why was he sitting here contemplating snorting a drug that he vehemently hated? 

Clark was right. He was self-destructive. How fucked up was he that he was willing to submit himself to any form of escapism just to detach himself from the incredible happiness he had just pushed away? He had seen it in Clark's eyes - the open invitation. Had taken it, and then predictably, like every single time that something hit too close to home, he had shoved it as far away as he could. 

If he was honest with himself, Lex was angry because seeing Clark made him realize that he never felt alive _unless_ he was with Clark. His very presence made Lex's every nerve ending charge up in excitement, made his inside well up with emotion, made him want to melt himself against Clark's willing body. 

Lex grabbed the drugs on his bed, stumbled over to the washroom and flushed down every last evidence of his insanity. He turned on the faucet and doused his face liberally with cold water. Then balancing himself with the edge of the sink, he looked up to really see himself in the mirror for the first time in months. 

He _did_ look like shit. The reflection in the mirror looked distressingly gaunt. His cheeks were sunken in, the underside of his eyes baggy and darkened, his lips chapped and raw, his skin colour sallow. Lex reached one tentative hand up to his cheek. He was a mere shadow of the man he was when he was with Clark. In every sense - mentally and physically. 

He stared at his reflection with determination, making a decision - something a Luthor didn't do lightly. 

"I'm going to make this work, Clark." 

* * *

It was nearly morning when Lana awoke to insistent knocking on the door. She extricated herself from Clark's arms. She had crawled into bed with him molding her body to his back, trying to offer what comfort she could. Surprised when he turned around, wrapping his arms around her, burying his face into her neck. Lana had felt her eyes watering in sympathy as she felt the cold wetness on his cheek. 

"What happened to you, baby?" she whispered rhetorically into Clark's dark hair, trying to soothe the agony with light strokes down his back. 

They had fallen asleep in each other's arms, Clark sobbing himself softly to sleep and Lana staring into the distance, wondering what human could possibly want to inflict this pain on such an angel. The last two words on her mind were the first two on her mind that morning - 'Lex Luthor'. 

Lana stumbled to the door, opening it to a very worried looking Chloe. 

"Lana. Is everything okay?" 

"I think so." Her throat felt hoarse. 

Lana thoughtlessly pulled Chloe into her arms, needing to feel warmness. Needing to feel a body that didn't suck the living heat from her. The sheer emotion of feeling Clark's immeasurable anguish was too much for her to bear. Chloe felt good. Soft and warm. 

Feeling slightly revived, Lana pulled back. _Lex Luthor_. "Can you take care of Clark?" 

Chloe nodded wordlessly. 

"I need a shower and then there's something I need to do." 

Lana clamored into the shower stall, relishing the hot water that pelted down on her body. Finally, when she felt strong enough, she climbed out, roughly drying herself with the closest towel. She caught her reflection in the mirror, feeling her resolve grow with every passing second. 

Dressing quickly, she pulled on the blouse and skirt she had haphazardly packed the night before. She ran her hands through her hair and opened the door. Chloe was sitting by the bed, staring at Clark as he slept soundlessly. Lana's breath caught as she saw Clark in the breaking daylight. His usually perfect features were stained with tears, his eyes red and bulging from too much crying. 

Her eyes met Chloe's, both of them unable to hide the tears that were welling up. Lana wordlessly dumped her clothes in a pile and picked up her handbag. She didn't stop until she was safely outside the apartment, punching the down button for the elevator. 

When she found herself in front of Lex's condominium building, she checked her makeup once more. Then putting on a bright smile, she walked up to the front door with every intention of charming the living daylights out of the security guard. She knew she was pretty enough to pull if off. 

She tapped on the glass, taking a deep breath when the door buzzed open. Casually, she walked up to the desk, leaning towards the guard conspiratorially. 

"I was wondering. Would you mind letting me up to Lex Luthor's penthouse?" 

The guard paused visibly. 

She flashed him what she hoped was a sexy smile. "I want to surprise Lexy." Then dropping to a low voice. "I promise you. He'll thank you _very much_ for it... " Dropping her eyes to the nametag. "... Ivan." 

The guard gulped, obviously unsure what to do. Finally, he waved her on. Lana turned quickly, stalking towards the elevators before he could change his mind. She stoically kept her face expressionless as she stepped into the elevator, knowing well that the guard was probably watching her. 

When she reached the penthouse, the doors opened to a sprawling open space. She stepped into the plush carpet, overwhelmed by the sheer size and luxury surrounding her. With a quick glance around, Lana walked further into the apartment, peeking into the rooms she passed - dining room, library, guest bedroom, another guest bedroom. Then at the end of the hall, she saw Lex sprawled on a king sized bed, half a bottle of some liquor on his bed stand. 

She threw open the door, walked right up to the bed and kicked it with all the strength she had. "Wake up, Lex!" 

Lex's eyes fluttered open to look at her, as he lifted himself up on his elbows. 

"Listen here, Lex Luthor. I know that you're used to owning the world. I know that you're used to having everything your own way, but there is no way in _hell_ that I'm going to sit back while you tear apart one of the most beautiful people alive. You have no right to take the heart of someone that pure and just stomp all over it again and _again_." 

Lana glared at him, daring Lex to even so much as open his mouth. "You are a pathetic excuse for a human being, and if Clark didn't love you this much, I would willingly _punt_ you off a balcony at the drop of a hat. 

"But as it is, _he does_. He loves you with a passion that most people will never begin to understand. So _you_ are going to make it up to him. You're going to get off your sorry ass and apologize for whatever shit ass thing you did. And _you_. Are going. To make. This. Right!" 

Lana stood there, heaving laboriously, waiting for a reaction from Lex. 

Finally, the words seemed to register with Lex, his mouth puckered in thought. 

"So help me, Lana." 

* * *

Chapter 4 - _Reconciliation_

Clark fought the heaviness in his head. He could hear whispering of the female variety and wanted to know what they were doing in his apartment. Then as Chloe and Lana came into clear view, the day before vividly flooded his mind. 

He tried to give them a brave smile, knowing very well that he would fail miserably. Chloe sat down beside him, offering him a glass of water, which he took gratefully. His entire body felt hopelessly dehydrated. He stood up wordlessly, placed the empty glass on the bed stand and made his way to the washroom, knowing that neither woman would stop him. There seemed to be an air of understanding between the three of them. 

Clark closed the door behind him, then ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head at the horrendous reflection that met him. Couldn't believe that a single person could reduce him to this. He had superspeed, x-ray vision, heat vision, superhearing, an invulnerable body. Clark stopped short. He supposed those were the very reasons he was standing there. The fact that he was an alien. 

His mind involuntarily shot back to that fateful day. Clark had had a long week. University life was not all it was made out to be, especially for a freshman. He had haunting flashbacks to his freshman days in high school. Thankfully, there were always the weekends to look forward to. Lex. Going _home_ to Lex. 

Clark had made his way to Lex's library, throwing the door open to find Lex on the couch with his head buried in his hands. 

"What's wrong, Lex?" Clark sat down next to Lex, placing a hand on his back, feeling Lex tense beneath his fingers. 

Lex didn't lift his head from his hands. "What time was your last class, Clark?" 

"It ended at two." Clark was lying. His last class had ended at five, but he hadn't been able to resist superspeeding back to Lex. 

Lex shoved a paper in his direction. Clark grabbed it in confusion, then felt his pulse quicken when he saw that it was an official copy of his schedule. 

"The class was canceled." 

"No, it wasn't. I called the university, and you were in attendance." Lex still wasn't looking at him. 

Clark pulled back, his mind spinning with the implications of that conversation. "What's this about, Lex?" 

"I had your DNA tested." 

"What?!" 

"I took some of your hair from the shower and had it tested." Lex was staring into the fireplace. 

Clark couldn't find words. 

"All life forms on earth metabolize only left-handed amino-acid molecules. They could only find evidence of right-handed molecules in your sample." Lex finally turned to look at him. His eyes were bloodshot, he looked as if he hadn't eaten or slept in days. " _Do you have something you need to tell me_ , _Clark_?" 

Clark stood up unsteadily. "You took my hair to test it?" 

"I don't think that's the important issue here." 

"Yes, Lex, it is. I trusted you. I... I shared my life with you and you... you _violated_ it." He was raising his voice and he couldn't care less. 

"You're not human, are you?" Lex stood up to stare at him levelly. 

"I shared my body with you, and you took advantage of it." He could barely breathe. 

Lex was glaring at him. "That's all you ever shared with me. Your body." 

"It should have been enough. I wasn't ready." Clark took a shaky step back. 

"When were you going to be ready?" Lex's eyes were narrowed on him. 

He could feel the strain in every breath he tried to suck in. "You took advantage of my trust, Lex." 

"And you didn't, Clark?" Lex looked betrayed, angry, hurt. 

Clark took yet another step back, the words striking him like a blow to his stomach, if only because they hit too close to home. "You should have trusted me. I would have told you eventually." He would have, he only needed time. Only needed to be sure that Lex wouldn't be freaked out, the way he was now. 

"Eventually when, Clark? When I found out for myself?" 

He stared into the carpet, unsure, scared, painfully aware of Lex's eyes boring a hole through him. Then for some unfathomable reason, the words left his mouth before he had a chance to think them through. "When I was ready to trust you." 

Clark looked up to find a very different Lex. Hardened, detached, miles away from him. 

"I suppose you never will." Cool calm words slammed against Clark's chest. 

He could feel the blatant dismissal. It was a tone that Clark had heard Lex use on countless employees and random persons. He whirled around, walking quickly towards the door. At the threshold, he turned his head back slightly, hoping desperately that Lex would stop him. When he didn't, Clark held back the tears that were threatening to erupt. "I loved you." 

"Clark?" 

He whipped up to see Chloe staring worriedly at him. Somehow he had ended up on the cold floor. Wiping the tears from his cheek, Clark stood up, grabbing the towel on the rack. He stepped into the shower, stripping when he heard the door close quietly. Clark peeled his clothes off, dumping it out onto the tiled floor. Turning on the water, he closed his eyes as hot water streamed down his body, letting his salty tears fall freely in the camouflage of water. 

When he got out, he found Lana and Chloe sitting closely next to each other, whispering quietly on the couch. They both turned to look at him. He could feel the pity in their stare. They silently ate sandwiches that Lana made for them. There was an awkwardness in the air and Clark was too exhausted to do anything about it. 

When Chloe had suggested he take a walk, perhaps to pick up her laptop from her hotel suite (she had forgotten it in her rush to get to the apartment), he had practically jumped at the opportunity. He was tired and depressed, but the alternative was to stay home and try to pretend that he didn't feel like he was dying a slow, painful death inside. He really didn't have the energy for that. 

So instead, he found himself walking in the rapidly fading dusk. Clark was tired of pretending he was all right. He needed a break. Walking among the anonymous strangers was oddly therapeutic. People in Metropolis couldn't give a damn whether or not you had a broken heart. Hell, they couldn't care less if you had two heads. 

Clark blindly made his way to Chloe's hotel room. Sliding the card into the keyhole, he watched as it beeped green. He threw open the door and was greeted by candlelight, flowers and the faint scent of food. Familiar senses flooded him. 

He remembered the first time he had been in those exact settings - the Talon. Red and purple candles, exactly as they were, white tulips at every corner. Lex standing at the far end, staring at him. He felt his insides tighten, fighting the urge to turn and run as fast as he could. 

Clearly, the sentiments were obvious in his eyes when Lex reached an arm into the air, trying to still him. "Wait, Clark. Just give me five minutes." 

Clark just stared at him, unable to offer any more emotion than that. 

* * *

Chloe brushed mascara on her lashes, unsure why she was putting on make up. Force of habit, she supposed. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Lana was putting clean sheets on Clark's bed. 

"Hey. Need a hand?" 

Lana smiled at her. "No. I'm good." 

In spite of that, Chloe instinctively moved towards the bed to help Lana smooth down the sheets. Their hands met in the middle of the bed, and they lifted their eyes simultaneously. The air seemed to sizzle, and Chloe intuitively knew that it was now or never. 

She climbed onto the bed deliberately, willing Lana to do the same. Sucking in a deep breath when Lana met her in the middle. 

"What are we doing, Chloe?" 

Chloe didn't know. She never pretended that she was anything but bisexual. It had been the longest time since she could claim otherwise, not since her first year at Gotham University when she had her first lesbian encounter. But this was Lana Lang. The girl that she had had so many innocent girlish moments with - the one who had endlessly plagued her unrequited fantasies. 

"I don't know." The most honest words she had ever uttered. 

Lana moved closer to her, their lips nearly touching, but not quite. Their breaths intermingled as they both stood on the threshold that they were too afraid to cross. Then almost simultaneously, they met in a blazing kiss. Heat searing them as they tried desperately to be closer to each other, years of need and desire exploding as their tongues met in fervor. 

Chloe sighed as Lana kissed a path to her ear. 

"I hope you're ready for a long bumpy ride, Lana Lang." 

* * *

"Five minutes. Then if you still want to leave, I won't stop you." 

Lex had to take a deep breath as he saw the determined detachment on Clark's face. Couldn't even blame him for it. 

"I'm sorry, Clark." 

Hazel green eyes wavered in conflict. "What for?" 

"For last night, for all the nights before. For that night." 

Both of them knew what night Lex was referring to. He could see it in the subtle shift of Clark's body. 

"I can't do this anymore, Lex. I don't have the strength." Clark looked away, refusing to meet Lex in the eye. 

Lex took an experimental step forward, watching Clark carefully. When he knew for certain that Clark had felt him move and yet didn't retreat, Lex took another step, then another, until he was within arm's reach of Clark. 

He lifted his fingers to touch Clark's cheek, drowning in the pleasure of Clark tilting against his fingertips. 

"I can make this work, Clark." 

Darkened eyes lifted to lock on to his. "You don't trust me." 

"I trust you with my life. That's all that matters." 

Unblinking eyes stared back at him. 

"You make me whole, Clark. I'm a shell without you. You make me ashamed that I'm not a better person. You make me feel alive. You make me feel like being alive is something worthwhile. Without you... " Lex stopped, swallowing hard. "... I am a shadow." 

He could see the emotions flickering in Clark's eyes, feeling pride in a shallow victory. 

"I can't trust you." 

Everything seemed to crash down around him. The world spun around him like a localized tornado. Every single fear that had plagued his mind became a reality. There, in that moment, in four simple words. He jerked his hand back, only to find Clark's fingers lacing through his, pressing his palm against Clark's warm cheek. 

"But I love you enough to be blind to it. I love you enough not to think about anything _but_ loving you. So help me God, if you break my heart again, Lex Luthor." 

Beautiful hazel eyes were watering before him, tears marking paths down Clark's face. Lex leaned forward, licking the tears from his face, wanting to erase the hurt he felt in them. He melted against Clark's body, feeling absolute warmth embracing him. 

Whispered in his ear. "I'm going to make this work, Clark." 

Arms tightened around him, giving Lex hope that perhaps Clark could one day trust him after all. 

* * *

Lana turned to smile at Chloe, constantly amazed by how beautiful she looked, particularly in the sunlight. "I can't believe they're married." 

"No kidding." Chloe reached out a hand to brush Lana's hair away from her face. "You did good, babe. They do deserve to be together." 

" _We_ did good. I couldn't have pulled it off without you." 

Chloe grinned at her. "Always the modest one." 

Lana turned to study the happy couple. "I'm so happy for them." 

"Me, too." 

She could still feel Chloe's eyes on her. "Isn't it amazing how far we've come, Chloe?" 

"Yeah. It is." Chloe was running her fingers through Lana's hair. 

"I can't believe it's been exactly two years since you and I got together. Where's the time gone?" She allowed herself to be drawn into Chloe's arms as they watched Clark and Lex, in matching tuxedos, pile into a waiting limo. "Two years ago, they weren't even on speaking terms and now they're going to Florence for their honeymoon." Lana sighed. 

"Time changes everything." 

"Not everything." Lana tucked her head into the curve of Chloe's neck, a wistful smile on her lips. "I'm still in love with you." 

Chloe laughed softly into Lana's hair. "I love you, too." 

For a moment, they sat there in a comfortable snuggle, watching as the wedding guests started dispersing. Lana sighed yet again, wondering at the beauty of the entire day. Wondering at the fact that she was sitting there in the arms of the most beautiful woman on earth. She felt full, complete. Tilting her head up to look at Chloe, she whispered Chloe's name. 

"Yes, babe?" 

"Will you marry me, Chloe Sullivan?" 

A huge grin. "Yes, babe." 


End file.
